Storm's Folly
by southern.dreamz
Summary: James Storm knows trouble when he sees it. From the minute he walks onto her father's ranch, he knows Grace Davies is the kind of trouble he doesn't need. What happens when he realizes she's the kind of trouble he can't resist? Featuring: James Storm/OC
1. Chapter 1

With a frown Grace realized that it was well after 10 o'clock. Night had fallen early, ushered in by an unexpected rain shower. The scent of damp earth drifted in through the partially open back door. A shiver raced up her spine as a cold draft pushed through the doorway. Her thin skirt fluttered slightly against her legs before falling back into place. The unexpected dip in temperature only made her feel more out of sorts. With a sigh she placed the blue striped dishtowel on the counter. Once again her eyes were drawn to the window above the sink. The soft yellow glow coming from the barn captured her attention. There was only one reason the light would be on at this time of night.

Just the thought of James brought a flush of heat to her skin. Since the day he had arrived she'd known he was something special. It was more than just his physical presence that lead her to that assumption. Heaven help her, his physical presence was remarkable. Closing her eyes, she conjured up a vision of James Storm that was so sinfully sweet she shivered. From top to bottom of his six foot frame, he oozed confidence. The man had a gift for words but there was no mistaking the intensity that lurked just below the surface. More than once she'd thought of him as a wolf; a creature that would never be tamed. There was something wild about him that put all of her senses on alert. She knew not to tangle with a man like him. But there was something about him she couldn't ignore. He pulled her like a moth to a flame. The only thing that stood between them was the simple fact that he didn't look at her as anything more than the boss' daughter.

The subtle beeping of the coffee pot pulled her from her reverie. Slowly her eyes opened but the image of James' rugged features swam through her vision. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried to force her thoughts away from him. It would do her no good to continue torturing herself. Not once in the last four years had he looked at her. At least not in a way that would matter. Certainly not the way she wanted him to look at her. Reaching for a ceramic coffee cup, she forced herself not to think about what would only ever be a fantasy. She grabbed the insulated handle of the coffee pot and filled the cup. As the black liquid swirled toward the brim, she leaned a hip against the counter.

No matter how many times she told herself not to wish for more, the spark of hope wouldn't be extinguished. Since the day James had walked onto the property, she'd been helplessly attracted to him. It was more than just his rugged good looks. It was more than the honesty shining in his slate gray eyes. There was something about him that made her feel very aware of her femininity. James, however, was an entirely different story. He was always polite to her, almost to a fault. But never did he spend more than a few moments in her company. Without fail he'd find an excuse to quickly escape. Although she didn't blame him, his rather dismissive treatment stung. Staring into the depths of the cup, she tried to keep her thoughts from circling. This was the worst kind of torture. Her feelings for the sexy cowboy were her most closely guarded secret. She'd been very careful not to give too much away. The thought of embarrassing him made her keep her emotions under wraps.

Sighing softly, Grace wrapped her palm around the cup. The warmth instantly moved into her hand, reminding her that the temperature outside was much too cool. With another glance through the window, Grace picked up the cup. Before she could stop herself, she pushed the screen door open and stepped out into the brisk night. She shivered as she crossed the porch and went down the steps. She hurried to cover the distance to the barn. Flicking a glance at the cloudy sky, she knew it was only a matter of time before the rain started again. Promising herself she'd only be a few minutes, she stepped into the barn.

Wrapping her arms around her waist Grace watched James as exited an empty stall. He closed the stall door and wiped his hands on an old rag. Tucking it into the back pocket of his worn jeans, he reached up to adjust his black Stetson. Without so much as a glance in her direction he crossed the bay. He stopped in front of the first stall. A soft whinny greeted his approach and a dark muzzle appeared over the door. James reached up and gave the horse a gentle scratching. She nickered softly in appreciation and nudged his shoulder. James' low laugh reached Grace's ears.

"You know I can't help you, girl. You're off sweets for a while longer." James murmured as he ran his hand down the horse's sleek neck. He chuckled as she once again pushed him.

He patted her gently before reaching into his shirt pocket. He removed three sugar cubes and held his hand out, "You know I can't resist a lady when she begs."

He waited patiently as the horse nibbled the sweet treats. As she took the last one, she whinnied in thanks. "Don't go telling on me or we'll both be in trouble."

James gave her one last pat before turning away. As he took a step toward the door he drew up sharp. The slight widening of his eyes was his only reaction to seeing Grace framed in the doorway. They stared at each other for several silent moments. Finally Grace held up the quickly cooling cup as an explanation.

"I just made a fresh pot. I thought you might like some." her voice was incredibly soft. The sound was nearly lost in the wide expanse of the barn.

James studied Grace without moving. His protective instincts flared to life as she moved further into the semi-dark barn. To say he was surprised to see her was an understatement. He assumed she'd long since been tucked into bed. At least that's where she should have been. As his eyes moved over her, he had the urge to tell her to sashay her perky ass right back into the house. It wasn't going to take long for her to catch a chill. Especially with the way she was dressed.

The white skirt was nearly transparent in the dim light. He could make out her shapely hips through the gauzy material. The garment fell to just below her knees. The shirt she wore was light pink and perfectly matched the strappy sandals on her feet. She looked like she belonged on a sun drenched bench. It was abundantly clear that she didn't belong in the dusty barn. Shaking his head slowly, he forced his gaze back to her face.

"Much obliged." he said. He still didn't move so much as a muscle.

Her expression faltered slightly. Disappointment skirted across her features before they returned to being serene. Had she really expected him to say more? The fact that he'd spoken to her at all was a small blessing. Most days passed without even that amount of words passing between them. She continued studying him. God, he had no idea how attractive he was. He was all bulky muscle and sinewy strength. Under his denim jacket his blue T-shirt was stretched tight over his shoulders. The material looked just as worn as the denim encasing his long legs. Her throat went suddenly dry as she skimmed over his hips. A blush bloomed on her skin as she realized she was unabashedly staring at his crotch. Forcing her gaze to the side, she mentally kicked herself. The last thing she wanted was to give him yet another reason to avoid her.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and moved further into the barn. She had little reason to believe James would actually approach her to take the coffee. The only way he'd accept it would be if she brought it to him. Then it would be impolite to refuse. She approached slowly, her steps stirring up a cloud of dust from the straw covered floor. When she was close enough she held the cup out to him.

James called himself ten kinds of fool. If he had an ounce of sense he would have taken the damn coffee and sent her on her way. Oh no, he stood rooted in place and watched as she walked toward him. The subtle swaying of her hips with each step made his body go hot and tight. As she came to stand before him he had the distinct impression that he was in deep trouble. His gaze moved to the white ceramic cup in her hand. He swore vividly in his mind. The tight buds of her nipples were evident as they strained against her shirt. Cursing silently, he took the cup. He was careful not to touch her.

"Best be getting back inside." he muttered as he took a step back. The more distance he could put between them, the better.

Grace ignored him and began walking deeper into the barn. She stopped in front of the stall where he'd been only moments ago. She studied the name plate on the wooden door. Winter's Pride was a midnight black five year old mare. She was expecting her first foal in the spring. The sweet natured horse had been her favorite since her father had purchased her. She came from excellent stock and would produce the best foals possible. Grace had worried about her during the unseasonable weather. Her concern would only increase over the next four months. She wouldn't be at peace until Winter had delivered her baby.

"How's she doing?" Grace asked as she held out her hand to Winter. The horse recognized her scent and gave a happy greeting. Grace stroked her gently between her velvety ears.

James watched as Winter allowed herself to be petted. Grace laughed softly as the horse dropped her head for a more vigorous petting. The sight of those well manicured hands made his body ache in ways it shouldn't. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have those hands on his heated skin.

Shaking himself out of the unexpected stupor, he responded, "Well enough. She's eating plenty and getting enough exercise."

Grace nodded but didn't look away from the horse. Those intelligent eyes looked at her as if saying _James takes excellent care of me. _As if there were any doubt. James was not content to do things by half measure. He gave everything he had in everything he did. He cared for the animals as if they were his own. She was convinced that the ranch would not be a thriving success without him. Not that he'd ever agree with her, but it was true. With a final scratch Grace moved away from Winter. The horse gave her a baleful look as Grace turned toward the door.

"If she needs anything, will you let me know?" Grace asked softly.

James nodded, "I'll be sure to let Mr. Davies know."

Of course he'd go to her father. He'd do whatever was necessary to keep her at a distance. Grace bit back a frustrated sigh. She was beginning to wonder if James thought she had a contagious disease.

"Thank you." Grace forced the words out. She knew she sounded like a first class bitch but she couldn't help it. As much as she hated to admit it, James' constant rejection was wreaking havoc on her confidence. One of these days she was going to learn to stop torturing herself.

James waited for Grace to move. However she remained where she was. Her slender hands rubbed her arms in an attempt to chase away the chill. He knew she had to be freezing but she was being stubborn again. The urge to wrap his arms around her and share his warmth was nearly overwhelming. To stop himself from doing exactly that he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to finish up." James said. He hated the way Grace jerked as if his words had injured her. Without looking at him she nodded.

"Of course you do." Grace murmured. She forced herself to stop standing there like an idiot. As she passed him, she couldn't resist the urge to glance at him. " 'Night, James."

" 'Night, ma'am." James tipped his hat to her as she passed.

Grace stopped and turned slowly on her heel. In the four years he'd been there, she could count the number of times he'd used her first name on one hand. He was nothing if not polite.

"You still won't do it." she murmured as she came up to him. Her head lilted back so she could look up at him. His eyes were so beautiful. They were the same color as a cloudless winter sky. And they were just as clear. He had the kind of eyes she could spend the rest of her days looking into.

James looked at her in confusion. "Do what?"

Grace held his gaze as she responded, "Call me by my given name. You always say ma'am or miss. But never Grace. Why is that?"

James swore softly under his breath. No way in hell was he going to answer that question. He was not going to give life to the words he'd spent so long trying to repress. What he felt for Grace was not for anyone to know; not even her. He intended on taking that bit of information to the grave.

"You better go inside now." James' voice was low and soft. The sound vibrated out of his chest, making her shiver. He turned to the nearby stall and balanced the coffee cup on the wooden half door.

The sudden quiet in the barn seemed unbearably loud. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the roar of blood in her ears. Feeling suddenly brave, Grace lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek. The soft bristle of his beard against her palm tickled. Electricity shot up her arm, kicked her heart into double time. She slid her palm along the hard angle of his jaw. Just as her fingers were about to brush over his supple lips, his long fingers wrapped around her wrist. Although his touch was gentle, his strength was unmistakeable.

"I said you need to go inside." James growled. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his control intact. The soft glide of her fingers against his cheek had been too much. His skin felt as if she'd taken a hot match to it. There wasn't a single inch of his body that didn't burn for more.

"Just once, James. Say my name one time and I"ll go." she whispered.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled her hand away from his cheek. For a moment Grace feared she had angered him. He dropped her hand and wiped his damp palm down the side of his jeans.

"Do you really hate me that much?" she questioned softly. Her hand wrapped around her wrist where his fingers had gripped her. The warmth of his touch lingered.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to go." James' words had a sharp edge to them. God only knew how much longer he would be able to hold on. With each passing second the urge to show her just how wrong she was grew more intense.

"I wish I knew what I've done to you, what I said to offend you." her words were soft and unmistakeable. She meant every syllable. She truly believed she'd caused him some sort of distress.

If only she had a clue as to what she actually did to him. His cock was painfully swollen as it pressed against the denim confines. He ached to drag her against his him and ravish her rosebud mouth. He wanted to have her wild and panting beneath him. He was dying to part her creamy thighs and spend himself in her slick paradise. Who was he kidding? It would be a disaster for both of them if he gave into those primal urges. No, the best thing he could do was send her back to the safety of the house.

Defeat moved through her as she looked up at James. Tears stung her eyes as the weight of the situation pressed down on her. After everything she'd said, all the times she promised herself she wouldn't do it, she'd done exactly that. She'd thrown herself at him. And he'd rejected her without so much as batting an eyelash. She had known what would happen and yet she'd done it anyway. She had only herself to blame. Taking a step backward, Grace wiped at the lone tear snaking down her cheek.

James felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. Seeing the tears shining so brightly in her blue eyes made him feel lower than snake shit. He told himself that sending Grace away was for her own good. Nothing positive would come from giving in to the need crawling relentlessly at him. But as he looked at her, he knew he'd lost the fight. He couldn't stand seeing her cry any more than he could stomach the thought that he'd been the cause.

"Don't cry. Come here." James said as he reached for her. Wrapping his heavy arms around her waist, he anchored her lithe body to his. She fit him perfectly, her head tucking neatly beneath his chin. The silky strands of her hair tangled in his beard. With a heavy sigh he disentangled the tresses.

Grace took a deep breath as she burrowed deeper into his warmth. She dared not speak for fear of breaking the mysterious spell that had descended. His heart was a steady throb under her ear. The sound was so soothing. Quickly pulling herself together, she blinked to clear her vision.

"I'm sorry, honey." James murmured as his arms tightened around her. Now that he had her in his arms, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

And savor it he did. Her soft curves aligned perfectly with his hard muscles. The weight of her breasts pressing against his chest made the ache between his thighs more intense. As it was the heat of his erection rested against her belly. The only thing that would make it more perfect would be if they were skin to skin. But that wasn't going to happen. He had to put an end to things before they got even more out of hand.

He waited several long moments before slowly releasing her. She took a small step backward. Glittering blue eyes looked up at him. The emotions he saw shining in those crystalline depths made his chest ache. He watched as she drew her bottom lip between her sharp, white teeth. He wanted to kiss her so damn bad. Just once he wanted to know what it was like to have her mouth under his. But he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop with just one taste. He was scared that once he'd tasted her, he would never get enough.

"I should be the one to apologize." Grace murmured. She lifted a trembling hand to her hair and smoothed the blonde locks.

"Don't worry about it. These things happen." James answered softly. He hoped she bought the lie.

Things like this didn't just happen. At least not to guys like him. Grace was a far cry from the kind of woman he preferred. His typical choice of a female companion was a little rough around the edges. He preferred women who liked to get down and dirty. He wanted to share a few passionate hours between the sheets and then go on his way. The sex he had was always of the no-strings attached variety. And Grace damn sure didn't fit into that category. She sure as hell wasn't the kind of woman to be used then set aside. But damn his sorry hide if he didn't want to have her warm and willing beneath him.

"I think it's better if you ..." James' words were lost as Grace stood on tip toes and captured his lips with her own.

Holy hell, her mouth was impossibly soft. Her damp lips moved across his, teasing him, encouraging him to open to her gentle invasion. There was no shyness in her kiss. She explored the depths of his mouth, plunging deep before retreating. She explored the edges of his teeth with her agile little tongue. He couldn't remember ever being kissed so passionately. Shock held him in place. He dared not even breathe as Grace's slender hands settled against his pecs. Her blunt nails gripped his shirt. She clung to him as if he were a life line.

The soft mewling sounds coming from her were his undoing. His arms shot around her, hauling her roughly against him. His long fingers tangled in her hair. He applied a light pressure until she finally broke the kiss. Before she could protest he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. Lightly he scored her with his teeth. She shivered in response.

"Tell me to stop." James demanded as he stroked his tongue along the shell of her ear.

Unable to find the words, Grace shook her head. No way in hell was she going to tell him to stop. She'd dreamed of this moment for too long. She'd craved his touch more than she'd realized. Now that she had him so close, she was not going to let him go until she had what she wanted; what they both wanted.

"Don't stop." She whispered as her teeth raked across his bottom lip. She bit him gently, pulling the plump flesh between her lips.

A deep growl left James as he buried his face against her fragrant skin. If he couldn't keep the gnawing hunger at bay, he'd do something he'd regret. He'd likely toss her to the hay strewn floor and fuck her senseless. As appealing as the idea was he couldn't do that to her. Grace deserved so much better. Lifting his head he looked toward the house and just as quickly dismissed the idea. There was only one place left to go.

Lacing his fingers through hers, he pulled away. He dropped a scorching kiss on her lips then tugged her after him. He led her to the back of the barn to a room on the right. It had once been a storage room but now held a double bed and worn work table. Milky yellow light from the hall spilled into the room, bathing everything in a soft glow. James' gaze fell to the bed and the multicolored quilt covering the expanse. A shiver raced through him as he realized that very soon he would finally have the opportunity to lay Grace in the center of his bed and show her just how much he wanted her.

As they came to stand beside the bed he brought her to a stop. His broad hands skimmed over her hips, bringing her close enough to touch. Impatience quickened his movements. Gripping her blouse he pulled the at the row of tiny mother of pearl buttons. They gave way, bouncing off the hard packed floor with a soft ping. Grace sucked in a sharp breath as the last of the buttons rolled out of sight. His name was a soft whisper.

"I'll buy you another one." James muttered as he pulled the material from her arms. Without looking he let the ruined garment fall to the floor.

A smile tugged at her lips. Being right here, in this moment, meant more than anything else could. She'd gladly burn her entire wardrobe to have James looking at her with desire blazing in his eyes.

James felt as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. The vision before him was exquisite. Her breasts were perfectly shaped. The firm globes were beautifully round, the dark pink tips slightly upturned. As he watched they contracted into tight points. He ached to draw them into his mouth and learn their texture and flavor. Just looking at her made his cock swell painfully. Never had he seen a woman that could compare with Grace's sweet beauty. Heat flicked along his spine as he reached for the zipper of her skirt. He fumbled with the tiny tab, cursing softly under his breath as he tried to free it.

Grace's slender hands covered his own, her elegant fingers sliding through his. She made quick work of pulling the zipper down. Pushing the material over her slim hips, the skirt slid to the floor. It pooled around her ankles, the frothy material spreading across the floor like water. Squaring her shoulders, she allowed James' hungry gaze to travel the length of her body. His heated perusal made her sex pulse with desire. Liquid heat gathered along her feminine folds.

"Damn, girl, you are beautiful." He growled.

A rosy blush bloomed on her skin at his praise. After so long of craving his attention she had it all. His heated gaze made her feel as precious and sexy as a woman ever could. Reaching for him, she slid her hands down the hard planes of his chest. He was solidly built; his limbs thick and strong. The muscles of his abdomen contracted in a wave as her hands headed to his belt buckle. It took her a moment to free the heavy metal clasp and slide the leather free. Just as her hands reached for the button on his jeans his warm hand covered hers.

"Maybe I should do that, Gracie." He muttered as he gently pulled her hands away from his straining cock. He was already hard enough to break concrete. He was painfully swollen, the thick head pressing against the unresisting metal zipper. The desire to free the straining length was irresistible. But he knew if he allowed Grace to explore him the passion between them would end all too quickly.

She shivered at the sound of her name coming from those lips. Desire raced through her veins and settled between her silky thighs. She watched as James tossed his Stetson onto the worn table. He then shrugged out of his denim jacket and tossed it over the foot of the bed. His blue T-shirt was next. He tugged the soft cotton from his broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Grace's gasp was a soft as moonlight. He was absolutely magnificent. His tawny skin glowed in the low light. He was a beautiful combination of strength and impossibly supple skin. She drank her fill of him, admiring the way his wide shoulders and thick chest moved as he reached for the copper button of his jeans.

James glanced at Grace as he freed the button and quickly tugged the zipper down. Without looking away he toed off his worn boots. He quickly pulled off his socks and let them drop to the floor. Hooking his thumbs in the belt loop of his jeans he tugged the material down his heavy thighs. Grace's mouth opened on a soundless "Oh" as she studied him. Not a single one of her daydreams could compare with the reality before her. There was not an inch of his body that didn't make her palms itch to touch.

The first brush of her hands on his skin was like a wildfire. Heat radiated from the place where her warm hands rested against him. It settled at the base of his spine, making the blood in cock throb in a steady rhythm. He forced himself to remain still, to allow her to explore as much as she wanted. Her touch was feather light as she traced the width of his shoulders and down to his biceps. She squeezed the tight bands of muscles before sliding down to his thick wrists. Her elegant fingers wrapped around his wrists. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she looked up at him.

"Touch me." she whispered as she placed his calloused hands on her hips.

A low growl left James as his fingers dug into her hips. He pulled her roughly against him, molding her sweet curves to his hard planes. She fit him perfectly and her skin was softer than the finest silk. He explored the gentle swells of her shapely ass. His thumb rode the subtle divide between the glorious globes. Only when his fingers encountered her warm wetness did he stop. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of her feminine cream coating the tip of his fingers.

"Get in the bed, sugar." James murmured as he pulled his hand from between her thighs. With his hands on her waist he turned her toward the bed. Glancing down the length of her body, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Her back arched in sinful invitation, her ass cradled by his heavy thighs. He'd love nothing more than to have her exactly the way she was. Biting back a curse he pulled the quilt down and waited for Grace to move.

She looked at him expectantly over her shoulder. The heated look in her eyes made James to throw caution to the wind. It took the last of his self control to grip her hips and turn her to sit on the bed. She scooted over as far as she could to make room for him. She shivered as the bed groaned softly under his weight. He curled his body around hers and dropped his face to the curve of her shoulder. His closely cropped beard tickled her sensitive skin. Dropping a line of nibbling kisses down her shoulder he continued until his lips found her breast. He sucked the pebbled tip between his lips and laved it with his tongue. He kept up the onslaught until she moaned. Releasing his sweet treat, he dared to look up at her. Her eyes glittered like diamonds as she stared back at him.

"I want you, James." She whispered even though no words were needed. Her slender fingers slid into his thick hair. The sand colored strands slid through her fingers like water. Tugging gently she urged his mouth up to hers.

She kissed him passionately, her agile tongue stroking over his firm lips. He opened for her, allowing her to kiss him as she would. The instant her tongue stroked against his he knew he was lost. With a groan he urged Grace onto her back. Without breaking the kiss his hands found her lace panties. The damp material clung to her for a moment before slipping free. Wrapping his huge fist around them, he brought them to his nose. Her scent, so earthy and hot, invaded every cell of his body. Dragging in a ragged breath he pulled them away and shoved them under his pillow.

He pulled back enough to look down at her flushed body. Her lithe form was achingly beautiful. In the last four years he'd never allowed himself to believe this would happen. He'd wanted Grace since the first time he'd seen her. To have her so warm and willing beneath him was worth more than he could ever express. He'd never been good with courting words. He believed in the power of actions. He could show her exactly how he felt with his kiss and his touch. He was damn sure he could show her more pleasure than she'd ever known.

A frown creased his brow as he studied Grace's flushed face. Their limited interactions hadn't given them much time to discuss intimate issues. The thought of Grace being with another man brought a flash of fierce protectiveness. He wanted to be the only man for her. He wanted to erase the memory of everything but this moment. His hand smoothed up her leg, over her knee to her hip. He didn't stop until he brushed over her damp curls. His thick finger parted her dewy flesh, opening her to his invasion. Circling her entrance with a fingertip, he teased her. The subtle pressure made her squirm.

A slow, sexy smile spread across his handsome face as he burrowed deeper. She took him easily, her nubile body opening like a flower.

"You're so ready for me, Grace." He whispered as his long finger dipped inside.

Her response was a needy moan. Her hips arched in invitation as he withdrew his hand. A shudder wracked her slender frame as his calloused finger smoothed over her swollen clit. Her nails dug into his sinewy shoulders as he repeated the motion.

"I need you." she breathed hotly against his ear. "I want you deep inside me."

How could he deny her? Bracing his weight on his forearms, he settled into the cradle of her thighs. The blunt head of his cock found her slick flesh. He gave her half a second to catch her breath before he thrust deep.

Grace's body arched under his, her nipples brushing against his pecs. Her head was kicked back against the pillows, the slender column of her throat bared. In this moment she was the embodiment of wanton desire. A rosy blush made her skin glow, her succulent nipples had deepened to dark pink. And her sweet little pussy sucked him greedily. Gathering her in his arms, he rocked into her. Tiny pulses of electricity moved down his spine and settled in his cock. His balls tightened painfully as he buried himself as deep as he could. Despite the chilly temperature of the room, sweat bloomed on his skin.

Each brush of his thick cock against her sex sent exquisite sparks through her entire body. She'd never been with a man as blatantly male as James. He was by far the most endowed lover she'd ever known. His sex was thick as her wrist and hard as steel. Every thrust went deeper than she would have thought possible. She felt stretched impossibly wide and loved the sensation. She gave herself over to the flood of desire pooling in her center.

James wasn't certain he would last much longer. Grace's sweet moans were a symphony he'd longed to hear for an eternity. Her soft gasps spurred him to thrust deeper and harder. The metal bed frame squeaked softly in protest as the rhythm of his movements increased. Bracing his weight on his arms he allowed his hips to swing freely. The pace he set made him grit his teeth against the white hot pleasure.

A low moan broke free from him as Grace's nimble fingers slid between their passion slicked bodies. She brushed lightly across his throbbing flesh before settling against her heated core. She found her overly sensitive clit and began stroking the tiny bud. Her gasp of delight made him bite down on the inside of his cheek.

"That's it, Gracie. Keep goin'." James encouraged her as his pace became more frantic. He arched over her, changing the angle of his thrust to go deeper.

A strangled cry escaped her as her fingers found the perfect rhythm. The tiny, pulsating nub under her fingertips became the center of the universe. She worked the sweet flesh mercilessly, wringing as much pleasure from it as possible. Her pussy tightened painfully around James as the first waves of her orgasm broke free. His name echoed off the high ceiling as she trembled beneath him. A feral growl rumbled deep in his chest as one hand hooked behind Grace's knee and squeezed her tight. His thrusts turned shorter and faster as the last fingers of pleasure moved through her.

Unable to resist the siren's call of her body, James thrust deep one last time. Before she could protest he pulled from her silky sheath. Grace gasped in wonder and surprise as James' cock twitched against her. A hot sticky warmth covered her belly as James' seed erupted. His big body shook as the last jets of release fell onto her skin. He grunted softly as he collapsed beside her.

Grace looked down at her body in wonder. James' thick release coated the satiny smooth skin of her stomach. Unable to stop herself, she drew a fingertip through the quickly cooling pools.

James swore vividly under his breath as Grace lifted her finger to her lips. Her agile little tongue flicked out to taste his essence. A happy little sigh left her as the flavor exploded in her mouth. He was salty sweet and everything she'd dreamed of. She licked her finger clean before withdrawing the digit. Feeling suddenly brave she looked into James' stormy gray eyes.

"That was incredible." she whispered. "You are incredible."

James laughed softly as he leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved his discarded shirt. He carefully wiped away the small puddles of his release. Once he was happy with his handiwork he dropped the shirt back to the floor. He reached for the quilt and tugged it over Grace's now shivering form. With a satisfied sigh he pulled her body close to his. He wrapped his thick arms around her and held her tight against his chest. His chest ached as an unfamiliar emotion moved through him. He couldn't tell exactly what the sensation was or what it meant. All he knew for sure was that there was no place else in the world he'd rather be. Four years of self torture had ended in a way he hadn't allowed himself to believe possible. But damn his sorry hide if he wasn't thrilled to know Fate, fickle bitch that she was, had given him exactly what he'd wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Woody's Bar and Grill sat on the outskirts of town. From the outside the place looked as run down as it could get. The weathered siding had seen better days. A thick layer of grime covered the windows flanking the door. As James moved closer, he heard the buzzing of the neon beer signs as they blinked. It was the kind of place no decent man would be caught dead. Lucky for him he wasn't the decent sort. The instant he opened the door the scent of alcohol wafted out to him. The interior was dimly light and did nothing to enhance the decor. Faded red vinyl booths were flanked by oak tables. The mismatched chairs looked like they'd seen better days. As had everything else in the place. The sound of pool balls bouncing across the felt masked sound of the door as it closed.

He sat down heavily on a bar stool and waited for Woody to acknowledge him. Without asking the grizzled bartender opened a bottle of beer and plunked it down on the scarred bar. He nodded in thanks as Woody turned back to drying glasses. Bracing his elbows on the bar, James took a long pull off the beer. For the first time in days he left a measure of peace. A second pull off the beer began wearing down the edges of his frayed nerves. The last week had been a trial of patience. Avoiding Grace had been more difficult than expected. She seemed to pop up every time he turned around. There was no escaping her. Each time their paths crossed she tried to approach him. And each time it was getting harder to keep her at arms' length. Hell, she even invaded his slumber. Not a single night passed that he didn't wake up with the taste of her flesh on his lips. The echo of her throaty cries kept his blood in a slow boil. The woman was hell bent on torturing him.

Shaking his head slowly he drank deeply. Damn! All he wanted was five minutes of peace. He didn't care how drunk he had to get, he was going to forget Grace if it was the last thing he did. Finishing off the last of the beer, James lifted the empty bottle. In less than a minute Woody placed a fresh one in front of him. He nodded in thanks before lifting the bottle to his lips. The alcohol burned as it eased down his throat. A deep sigh left him as he looked around the dingy room. A few of the booths were occupied. Duke Thompson and his brother, Dale, were sitting at the center table. He nodded to the men before quickly looking away. His gaze landed on Sally Jenkins, the sole waitress in the joint. Her curvy figure filled out the worn jeans. As she leaned down to place Carl Whitley's hamburger on the table, the hem of her pink T-shirt lifted a couple of inches. The tattoo on the small of her back was visible for a moment. _Grace doesn't have a tattoo. Her skin is smooth as a baby's. _The unwanted thought slithered through his mind before he could stop it. He swore vividly under his breath and turned his attention back to his beer. God, he wasn't getting drunk fast enough!

James drained the bottle and slammed it down on the bar. Old Woody gave him a knowing look but wisely kept his mouth shut. He merely arched a brow and went back to wiping down the whiskey glasses. He was half tempted to order a double shot of whiskey but he knew better. Beer was one thing. Slamming back shots of rotgut was a step he wasn't willing to take. Instead of ordering his third beer, he began peeling the label from the bottle. He peeled a long strip away and dropped into onto the bar. Just as his thumb scraped across the corner of the label, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Justin McCoy propped a hip against a stool at the far end of the bar.

"Hey, Woody, how about a couple of beers?" Justin called as he leaned an elbow on the bar.

James gave him a long look. The boy looked barely old enough to shave much less be in a bar. He was tall and slender, his wiry frame giving him the look of a gangly puppy. He hadn't quite grown into his long limbs. Give the boys a few good meals and a little time, he'd be just fine.

"There you are, sugar. I was wondering if you'd changed your mind." Justin drawled as he turned slightly to his left.

"Not a chance."

James' fingers froze mid-peel as his head swiveled. A growl rumbled deep in his chest his gaze locked on Grace's petite form. Damn her, she looked good enough to eat. The cropped jacket and white camisole made it evident her breasts were unbound. Her denim skirt was barely long enough to be decent. Her long legs were tantalizing bare. She looked like a woman out to have a good time. As he looked at her he told himself he was only asking for trouble. Didn't matter that she was wrapped as pretty as a present. Trouble was trouble. And she was the worst kind.

Yet once the shock of seeing her under the glare of the neon lights wore off, anger moved through him. What was she doing here with Justin? Better yet what the hell was she doing here with any man? Her ass should be at the ranch, not prancing around with the look of a mare in need of a stallion.

He had half a mind to tell her exactly that. But, really, what business of his was it? So what if they'd shared one passion filled night? Who cared if he could still taste her on his lips? They'd both gotten something out of the deal. The fact that she was with someone else shouldn't bother him a bit. He needed to move on, just as she obviously had. If she could pretend nothing had happened, then so could he.

Forcing his gaze back to the bottle he once again he told himself that it was none of his business. Grace could do whatever she damn well pleased. Catching Woody's attention he held up his empty bottle.

Taking a long drink off the fresh beer, he tried to ignore the soft murmur of voices at the end of the bar. He forced himself to concentrate on the song blaring out of the jukebox. As Jason Aldean sang the praises of women, a rueful smile touched James' lips. He was quickly learning that no matter how pretty they were or how sweet they smelled, women were nothing but trouble. What he needed to learn was to keep his distance. Just as soon as he finished the beer, he was going to do exactly that. It took the last of his self control not to drain the contents in a gulp. He forced himself to slow down. The mellow flavor he typically savored might as well have been sawdust. The stout brew burned the back of his throat. Shaking his head slowly, he set the bottle down on the bar.

Pulling himself to his feet, James reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He tossed a twenty onto the bar and nodded to Woody.

"'Night, James. See ya next time." Woody called.

James merely nodded as he shoved his wallet back into his jeans. As he picked up his worn leather jacket, he caught sight of Grace. He felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. She was wrapped in Justin's embrace; his long arms were locked securely around her waist as they danced. As he watched, Justin's hands drifted lower over the curve of her ass. His thumbs hooked into the small pockets of her skirt. The smile that crossed Justin's face made James see red.

_Oh, hell no. _James thought. No way in hell was he going to stand there and let another man put his filthy paws on Grace. Before he realized he'd moved, he crossed the tiny dance floor. Clapping a heavy hand on Justin's shoulder caught his attention.

"Don't mind me cuttin' in." James said in a low voice. Before Justin could fathom what was occurring, James pulled Grace from his embrace. He gave the man a hostile glare as he anchored Grace to his side.

Justin's shocked expression said more than words ever could. His mouth worked soundlessly as he tried to find the words. James' warning glare had his mouth closing in no time flat. Without another word, James turned away.

Grace stared in shock as Justin took a step back. A dark blush stained his cheeks as embarrassment flooded through him. How the hell was a man supposed to respond when a lady was stolen right out from under him? Justin was young but he wasn't stupid. He knew he was no match for James' lethal power. Shaking his head slowly, Justin moved to the edge of the bar. He ducked his head as Woody came to stand by him. Whatever the old bar keep said was lost on her.

Turning her attention away from Justin, she glared up at James.

"Are you insane?" She hissed.

A half smile teased his lips as he looked at her. "Not half as crazy as you! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Excuse me? I think you're the crazy one!" Grace said as she tried to release herself from his steely grip. "This is not the least bit funny."

"It sure as shit ain't." James agreed as he looked down at her. "What do you think you're doing, letting that boy put his hands on you?"

Grace's gasp was indignant. "How dare you?"

"Trust me, honey, I dare." James' laugh was soft. "Now answer my question, what do you think you're doing?"

The urge to slap the overbearing look from his face was hard to resist. Her palm itched as if encouraging her to do exactly that. "You have one hell of a nerve! I am not going to stand here and argue with you!"

"You're right about that, sweetheart." James growled as he began tugging her toward the exit.

The heavy door slammed closed behind them. The instant her boots hit the gravel parking lot, she whirled to face him. "Mind telling me what you're doing?"

James drew up short. He stared down at her, sparks of anger glittering in his eyes. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Grace feigned surprise as she looked up at him. There was no doubt in her mind that he was absolutely livid. His jaw was tight with tension and she had the distinct impression he was grinding his teeth.

"What the devil has gotten into you?" she asked. Pointedly she looked down at the place where his fingers curled around her upper arm. Although his grip was firm, he was mindful of the difference in their size.

"I'm sure you've heard of it before, James, it called a date. Justin and I are on a date."

The menacing growl coming from James made the fine hairs on her arm stand up. If it had been any other male, she would have been terrified. But she had no reason to think he'd harm her. He'd much rather cut off his own arm than cause her a moments' discomfort. But that didn't mean she'd allow him to manhandle her.

"Now if you'll let go of my arm, I'm going back to my date." Grace flicked a glance at him. She studied him from beneath lowered lashes. The subtle tightening of his jaw was not lost on her.

"The hell you are!" James knew he was practically shouting but didn't give a damn who heard him. The only way Grace was going back inside would be over his dead body. The only place she was going was home.

"I wasn't asking for permission, honey." Grace kept her voice light but there was no mistaking the challenge in her words. Her hand came up to cover his. Slowly she pried at each of his fingers until only his index finger remained on her arm. "As soon as you turn me loose I'm going back in there and continuing my date."

The urge to haul her over his shoulder was unbearable. He took a step toward her, intending to do exactly that.

"The only thing you're doing is getting your ass in that truck." James pointed in the direction of his black Chevy at the edge of the parking lot.

Grace's lips lifted in a purely angelic smile. Slowly she shook her head as she looked up at him.

"What's the big deal? I'm just having a little fun. Justin is a nice guy..."

"I'm not askin' you again, Grace. Get in the truck." James muttered. His patience was wearing impossibly thin. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to resist teaching her a lesson she greatly needed to learn.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." Grace kept her tone light but she knew how powerful her words were. There was no way James would let an accusation like that go unanswered.

James bit back a curse as he looked down at Grace. The little witch knew exactly how to push his buttons. She was intentionally provoking him and damn if he wasn't falling for it. But how could he not? She was brazenly tossing another man in his face and expecting him to deal with it. She was about to find out just what happened when a man was provoked.

"You're damn right I'm jealous." James growled as his arm snaked around her waist. He jerked her against his chest and pinned her wrists behind her back. He began walking toward his truck; causing her to do a quick back step or risk falling. He didn't stop until her back met the passenger door of his truck.

A gasp escaped from Grace as the cold metal pressed along her spine. Heat poured off of James in waves. The contrast made her shiver. For a moment she forgot what she was trying to accomplish.

"No need to be jealous." Grace was proud that her voice didn't give away her mixture of emotions rolling through her. But she'd come too far to stop now. She nearly had him exactly where she wanted him. She just had to see this through to the end. "I'm just looking for a good time. What's wrong with that, James? It's just sex."

A gasp left Grace as James tightened the grip on her wrists. The pressure made her back arch. Her breasts brushed against his chest as he closed the distance between them. The brim of his Stetson cast a shadow over her as he leaned in close. His warm breath fanned across her cheek as he met her eyes.

"Is that all you want, darlin'?" James growled softly. His denim clad thigh forced her thighs apart. He pulled her close, pressing his muscular thigh against her core. "You looking for a good time? Hell, all you had to do was ask. I'll be more than glad to fuck you senseless."

She should have been repulsed by his graphic language. But far from it. The vivid images flashing through her mind made her body tighten with desire. Her breasts tingled with anticipation. Heat gathered at the point where their bodies met. The urge to pull him close, to devour his lips with her own was nearly impossible to resist. Instead she fluttered her eyelashes as she looked at him.

"As tempting as your offer is, I've got other plans." Grace said softly. A slight smile curved her lips as she leaned back against the truck.

James moved so quickly she didn't have time to react. He pulled her away from the truck and flung open the passenger side door. His grip was none too gentle as he angled her toward the cab.

"Move your ass, girl." James didn't give her time to argue. He used the grip on her arm to assist her scramble into the truck. He slammed the door closed as soon as her ass hit the bench seat. Stalking around the front of the truck he wrench his door open. He climbed into the cab and jammed the key into the ignition. Without so much as looking at her he started the truck and put it in gear. A spray of gravel skittered across the parking lot as he hit the gas.

Grace forced herself to stay quiet as James drove away from the bar. Darkness surrounded them, making her feel as if they were the only people in the county. She dared to glance at James. The blue glow from the dashboard highlighted the sharp angles of his cheeks. His supple lips were drawn into a thin line. There was no doubt that he was just short of enraged. She drew in a steadying breath. The game she played was dangerous indeed. James was not the kind of man to be toyed with.

"I hope you're happy." Grace muttered just loud enough fro him to hear. He didn't so much as blink.

"I was having a perfectly lovely date and you just had to butt in."

His jaw tightened almost imperceptibly.

"Now I have to explain to Justin why I disappeared..."

Grace fell silent as James wrenched the steering wheel and pulled onto the shoulder of the highway. He slammed the truck into park and killed the engine. His breathing was shallow and fast; he clutched the wheel in a white knuckled grip.

"That's enough, Grace." James growled.

He dared not look at her. His control was mere seconds from snapping. He took a deep breath as he slowly counted to ten. It did nothing to calm the gnawing rage. The thought of Grace with another man made him see red. James pulled off his hat and tossed it onto the dashboard. Sweeping a hand over his face, he tried to push back a wave of anger.

"I don't know what you're all fired up about." Grace said with a shrug. "Just because we had sex once doesn't mean you have the right to practically kidnap me..."

Grace's tirade was cut short as James leaned across the scant distance. His mouth crashed against hers; his tongue forcing her lips apart. A primitive moan left him as her sweet flavor exploded on his tongue. He kissed her deeply, exploring her contours. It was impossible to get enough of her. Pulling away took all of his self control.

"How dare you!" Grace sputtered. Secretly, hope flared. Her plan was working better than she'd anticipated. She knew he wouldn't be able to withstand her needling. He would never back down from a challenge. He'd see it through to the very end.

His warm palm slid into her silky hair. The strands clung to his calloused fingers. "You're mine, Grace." He tugged her head back, exposing the slender column of her throat. Burying his nose in her hair, he took a deep breath. Her scent moved through him, tempering the boiling anger into passion.

"Having sex doesn't mean you own me." Grace's voice wasn't as steady as she hoped it would be. The slight quiver might give away more than she wanted to.

A warning rumbled from deep in his chest. James pulled away enough to look into her eyes. He closed in until they were nose to nose. "Think again, darlin'. You've been mine all along." There was no reason to deny it any longer. Grace belonged to him and he'd be damned if he just let her walk away.

Excitement flowed through her. His words thrilled her to no end. Finally he was willing to admit that he did, in fact, have feelings for her. Although it was a small admission, it was a huge step in getting him to see reason.

"What makes you so sure?" Grace challenged softly. Not wanting to break the magic of the moment, she moved slowly, curling her fingers around his thick biceps.

The half smile that crossed his face was pure sin. Hunger blazed in his eyes as he looked at her. "Trust me, darlin'."

Her tongue flicked out to lick her suddenly dry lips. This was the moment she'd been dreaming of. He was on the verge of opening up, to allow his emotions to surface.

"Why should I trust you?" Grace's words were softly uttered but their impact was unmistakable.

A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest as his arms shot around her. He jerked her against his chest, pressing her into his warmth. His lips found hers in a greedy kiss, his tongue slipping through her defenses. He explored her as hungrily as he had before; his need unquenchable.

Grace's head fell back as James' supple lips moved down the side of her neck. His teeth scraped against her sensitive flesh. Sensation flared from the place where his mouth fluttered against her pulse. He didn't stop until he came to the lace edge of her camisole. Nudging aside the soft fabric, he ran his tongue over the swell of her breast. For a moment he buried his nose in the fragrant valley between the twin globes. Her sweet scent teased him.

"Damn, Grace, what are you doing to me?" James didn't realize he had spoken aloud until Grace shoved at his broad shoulders. Blinking hard, he pulled back enough to look at her. He expected her to say something, to call him an unforgivable bastard. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd slapped him. Instead, she looked at him as if he had just handed her a slice of heaven.

Her pink lips were moist from his kisses. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. She looked like a woman in need of good man and a soft bed. He watched in mute surprise as she stripped out of her jacket and scooted to the edge of the seat. Half crouching she stood and turned to face him. Before he could even blink she straddled his lap. His cock twitched in happiness as she settled her weight against him. In less than a heartbeat he could feel the warmth of her feminine center burning him even through the layers of clothes. He bit back a groan as she leaned into him.

Her elegant fingers smoothed the hair back from his face. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

She answered her own question with a slow roll of her hips.

The low growl rumbling from James' chest made her smile. Angling her head to the side she watched his expression as she repeated the motion. His eyes narrowed slightly and his nostrils flared. His lips parted in a feral baring of teeth.

"Feels like you're looking for trouble, darlin'." the words came out in a slow drawl, his accent as heavy as his desire.

Not to be outdone, Grace closed the scant distance between them and pressed her lips to his ear. She pulled the lobe between her teeth and nipped gently. As she drew away, James' broad palm came to rest on the curve of her ass.

"You're just the kind of trouble I like." Grace breathed softly. Her warm breath fluttered against his damp earlobe.

A shiver moved through James. Grace tempted him beyond all reason. Heat flowed through his veins and settled low in his belly. His cock throbbed almost painfully as it strained against the denim confines. Each movement of Grace's delectable body made the ache between his thighs increase tenfold. He wanted nothing more than to strip away the barriers between them and bury himself deep inside her.

"If you want it, darlin', take it." James growled as he once again buried his nose between her breasts. He inhaled deeply, drawing her sweet womanly scent into his lungs.

Grace gasped as James nimble tongue flicked against the rounded globe her breast. With his left hand he tugged down the lace edge of her camisole. He sucked her nipple into the wet heat of his mouth. Tiny explosions of pleasure moved through her as he toyed with the distended tip. Lightly he scored her, teasing the sensitive flesh with the sharp edges of his teeth. A soothing lick quickly followed. Turning his attention to her neglected breast, he repeated the caress. Alternating between suckling and licking elicited a lusty moan from Grace.

"That's it, baby, tell me how you want it." James murmured as his left hand slid along the curve of her waist. He captured the silky weight of her breast and plumped the tender flesh. With his thumb and forefinger he rolled her nipple. "Is this what you want?"

Her felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Tell me, Grace." he demanded in a silky tone. He needed her to say the words. He wanted to her to give life to all the naughty things she wanted him to do. When she didn't respond he tugged on her nipple. The sharp sensation made her gasp. "Tell me."

Grace moaned low in the back of her throat as James' calloused thumb stroked across her nipple. He toyed with her, sending sparks of desire through her veins. Heat gathered between her thighs, making her move restlessly against him.

"Harder." Grace demanded as her elegant fingers slid into his thick hair. Her sharp nails scraped along his scalp. The slight sting made him purr.

James complied with her throaty request by plucking at her distended nipple. The puckered flesh had turned a shade of rosy pink. The desire to taste her was overwhelming. Anchoring his hands on her hips, he lifted her so that her gorgeous breasts were even with his mouth. Without warning his tongue flicked across her straining nipple. A keening cry left Grace as he sucked the morsel into his mouth. The pressure on her nipple was strong and steady and he worked the creamy flesh. He released his treat with a soft pop. Before Grace could protest he turned his attention to her neglected breast. He laved the tip with his tongue before pulling it deep into his mouth.

Unable to stop touching James, Grace made quick work of unbuttoning his black dress shirt. She shoved the two halves apart and sucked in a sharp breath. His tawny skin glowed in the low light. The golden expanse called to her. For a moment she placed her palm over his pounding heart. Her fingers found the indentation along his sternum and she followed it down to his belly button. When her fingers encountered the heavy belt buckle, she groaned in frustration.

James' low chuckle was full of hot promise.

"Hold on, girl." His hand slid from the curve of her ass, over her hip before settling in the scant space separating them. A flick of the wrist freed his belt and the copper button on his jeans. The scrape of his zipper was lost in Grace's needy whimper. "I got what you need."

Impatiently Grace shoved James' hands out of the way. Spreading the fly of his jeans open, her nimble fingers burrowed under the tight material. The tips of her fingers brushed over the crown of his heated cock. Silky fluid coated her fingers as she swept them across the tip. James' fingers found hers, trapping her against his straining flesh. Grace gasped in delight at the blood pulsing beneath her palm. Before she could explore him further, he pulled her hand away.

A whimper of protest left Grace as his hands went to her waist. He pulled her from his lap and set her on the bench seat beside him. Just as her lips parted, he gave her a lust filled look. He held her gaze as he made quick work of pushing down his jeans. Grace stared in unabashed wonder as James' thick length sprang free. Their previous union had left her no time to enjoy the sight. Now, she devoured him with starving eyes. The heavy length curved toward his belly; thick veins stood out in stark relief. As she watched a pearlescent drop gathered along the tip. Unable to resist, Grace curled against him.

A surprised shout left James as Grace's supple mouth found his cock. Her lips were soft as she traced the thickest vein down the length of his shaft. Licking back up, she flattened her tongue against him. She savored the taste, loving the salty sweet tang of his skin. Flicking her tongue across the tip, she gathered his essence. Flavor exploded in her mouth. She'd never tasted anything so instantly addictive in her life. No matter how much she licked and caressed him, she couldn't get enough.

James' broad palm cupped the back of Grace's head. His head fell back against the seat as she took him deep. Never had he guessed Grace's sweet mouth was so talented. Of their own accord his hips lifted, pushing into her sweet, wet heat. She took him willingly, allowing him deeper than he thought possible. The pressure in his cock was growing unbearable. He wasn't going to last much longer. Tightening his fingers in her hair, he pulled her away. She let go of his cock with a pop. James pulled her upward. His lips captured hers, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. He tasted himself in her kiss. The mix of her sweetness and his tangy flavor pushed him over the edge.

His free hand landed on the bare expanse of her leg. Delving between her parted thighs, he swept across her core. Her sweet flesh was drenched; the thin barrier covering her mound was soaked. She was more than ready for him. Hooking his thumbs on the sides, he tugged them down. Grace gasped as cool air hit her overly sensitive flesh. James tossed the scrap of fabric onto the dashboard then reached for her.

"Come here." James demanded on a growl. His fingers flexed in her hair, the subtle pressure directing her to once again straddle his lap.

Grace's needy whimper was lost in James' moan. The feel of her slippery flesh settling over his pounding cock was exquisite. Her folds were hot and slick. They parted easily as the broad crown of his cock nudged them open. When he slid across her swollen clit, Grace began to wiggle with earnest.

Gripping her hips, James tried to still her frantic movements. His shoulders bunched as he lifted Grace's supple form and held her poised above him.

"Look at me." James' demand was soft yet undeniable. Her eyes flicked up to meet his. As soon as their eyes met, he thrust upward.

Grace's eyes fluttered as his cock plunged into her. He was hotter than she remembered and quite possibly bigger. Her pussy felt almost too full. She savored the sensation, squeezing her inner muscles to hold him as tightly as possible. He thrust deep and quickly withdrew only to plunge deep once again. The friction of his cock against her swollen flesh was incredible. With a subtle roll of her hips, she took him all the way.

A sharp bark of pleasure came from James as Grace moved against him. The circling of her hips was a sublime counterpoint to his deep thrusts. His left hand came to rest on her hip, holding her. His fingers dug into her soft skin.

"That's it, baby." James groaned as Grace's movements became more frantic. Bracing her palms against his chest, she leaned into him. His lips were a hair's breadth from his own. Her soft breaths fanned across his cheek.

The pressure in his cock was growing to epic proportions. The need to empty to her scalding depths rose. By sheer will alone he forced the need into check. No way in hell he would find his pleasure first. It was unthinkable. His hand slid down from her hip, over the soft plane of her belly and to the juncture of her thighs. His thumb smoothed over her swollen nub. The pliable flesh quivered under his touch as he pressed firmly against it.

As James' thrusts went deeper than before, he caressed her. Grace's pussy gripped him like a fist; squeezing him, milking his pulsing length.

"Don't fight it, Grace." James didn't realize he'd spoken until he saw the slight widening of her eyes. Realization came to him, her pleasure only increased as he verbally encouraged her. Oh yeah, his Grace loved a little sexy talk. "I know you're so close. I can feel it."

Grace whimpered in need as James' thumb continued working her clit. Her entire world narrowed down to that exquisitely sensitive point. She strained against him, silently entreating him to end her torture.

"Give it to me." James watched Grace's face as passion flickered across her her delicate features. He knew she was on the edge, he could feel the tension in her lithe body. Her blunt nails dug into his pecs. The sharp sting made him groan. "Don't fight it."

Grace could take no more. Her orgasm struck with the force of a monsoon. Her body shook with the force, her muscles unable to take the strain. But James was unrelenting. He stroked her clit, pulling every ounce of pleasure from her. He didn't stop, not even as her breathing turned ragged and it became impossible to breathe.

It was not until Grace collapsed weakly against his chest that James allowed the clawing need to consume him. Bracing his hands against her hips, he found just enough room to move. His thrusts were deep and quick, his blunt knob brushing past her swollen flesh. His cock throbbed painfully. The tip tingled as his orgasm neared. His balls grew tight as he buried as deeply as he could. It took the last of his strength to pull out. His cock burned as he slipped free of her slick paradise. The instant the cool air wrapped around him, he came against her. Grace moaned in surprise as the thick jets rained across her mound. The plump drops clung to her bare skin. The feeling was strange yet titillating.

His body trembled as he emptied against her. This was the most intense orgasm of his life. His body had turned traitor, giving itself over to the endless waves of pleasure. His balls ached as they gave up the last of his seed. The tip of his cock twitched one last time before going numb. Weakly, he collapsed against the leather seat. Gathering Grace close, he tried to catch his breath. She burrowed against him, tucking her head in the curve of his shoulder.

An eternity passed as they struggled to calm their frantic breathing. Smoothing a hand down her back, her snuggled her closer.

"You alright?" James whispered as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Grace merely nodded in answer. She was more than alright. She'd died and gone to heaven. She'd never felt more at peace than she did right now. For once in her life, things were exactly as it should be. She had the man she loved more than anything. At least for tonight, she had everything.

"You cold?" James asked as he continued rubbing her back.

Grace shook her head slowly. She was far from being cold. She still felt as if she'd been burned from the inside out.

"At least let me clean you up."

Again, she shook her head in response. A flash of masculine pride moved over him. Who was he to argue if Grace wanted to keep the evidence of their union? No, siree, he wasn't going to say a single word. In fact, the very thought made him smile. It suited him just fine if Grace stayed just the way she was. She was perfect, beautiful and all his.


End file.
